Ptaszyna
by mroczna88
Summary: Luna ma sekret, który mógłby zniszczyć jej życie. Co zrobi ona i osoba, którą ukrywa? Element mojego głównego opowiadania, ale może być traktowany jako odrębna część. Luna/Rookwood c.d.n.
1. Chapter 1

Luna nie była samotna, choć wielu ludzi mogłoby tak stwierdzić. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciele są zajęci swoimi połówkami, ale była jedna osoba, która na pewno potrzebowała jej towarzystwa. Wyprosiła u profesora Dumbledore'a, by pozwolił jej aportować się do domu, do ojca.

Zgodził się, więc ruszyła szybko do bramy. Aportowała się i wylądowała przed małym, niepozornym domkiem stojącym gdzieś nad morzem. Zapukała do drzwi i gdy się otworzyły zadrżała z nerwów.

Widzicie – Luna miała tajemnicę. I to nie taką tajemnicę, która byłaby mile przyjęta przez jej środowisko i znajomych. Najprawdopodobniej zostałaby uznana za zdrajczynię, choć nie przenosiła żadnych informacji. Co prawda wiedział o tym profesor Snape i starał się jakoś jej pomóc, jednak jego zdanie pewnie nic by nie znaczyło.

Wszystko zaczęło się prawie dwa lata temu, w bitwie, która rozegrała się w Ministerstwie Magii. Zaraz po tym, jak pomogła Ronowi i Ginny udać się w miarę bezpieczne miejsce, Śmierciożercy ich zaskoczyli, a było to dosłownie na kilka sekund przed pojawieniem się Zakonu. Luna została trafiona ogłuszaczem prosto w pierś i uderzyła plecami o ścianę. Z lekkim żalem pomyślała, że nikt się nią nie zainteresował – śmierć Syriusza i pojawienie się Sami-Wiecie-Kogo tak wszystkich rozstroiła, że liczyli się tylko Harry oraz Ron. Kostka Ginny czy nos Neville'a nie były problemem. Nikt również nie zainteresował się leżącą na ziemi Hermioną, która wciąż była nieprzytomna.

I wtedy ktoś ją podniósł z ziemi, odgarnął włosy z czoła i aportował się z nią. Nim zdążyła się rozejrzeć kto ją ma i dlaczego – zemdlała. Kiedy się obudziła z dużym bólem głowy, od razu zrozumiała, że nie jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Pokój, w którym leżała, był mały i ciemny, a do tego dość brudny. Łóżko było w miarę wygodne, ale pościel wyglądała, jakby nikt jej nie prał od dawna. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, ile nargli mogło się tu znaleźć, ale szybko usunęła tę myśl. Trzeba znaleźć różdżkę.

Większość ludzi brała Lunę za osobę, która niczym i nikim się nie przejmowała, tylko myślała o niebieskich migdałach. Zapominali najwyraźniej, że jest Krukonką, a podstawowym przymiotem każdego Krukona jest logika. Luna umiała ustawić priorytety – jeśli nie musiała robić czegoś ważniejszego w danej chwili, to dopiero wtedy pozwalała sobie na odpłynięcie w świat fantazji. W tej chwili jednak priorytetem było przeżycie, znalezienie różdżki i powrót do Hogwartu.

Co się stało ze wszystkimi? Nie miała jak pomóc Hermionie i jej przyjaciółka została w miejscu, w którym upadła. Ginny nie mogła biec. Neville, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć żadnego zaklęcia poprawnie. Ron nie był do końca sobą, a Harry… Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Harry miał szczęście i akurat o niego się nie martwiła.

Wstała z łóżka i powoli, bardzo powoli, zaczęła się rozglądać. Tak. Na pewno nigdy tu nie była – widok morza za oknem tylko to potwierdził. Nie przypominała sobie, by kiedykolwiek była nad morzem, choć wiele o nim czytała. Zajrzała nawet pod łóżko, ale nie znalazła swojej różdżki. To był poważny problem, bo oznaczało to, że ktoś ją zabrał. W pomieszczeniu były tylko jedne drzwi i niepewnie do nich podeszła. Miała już nacisnąć klamkę, gdy drzwi się otworzyły omal nie zbijając jej z nóg. Z przerażeniem patrzyła na osobę stojącą przed nią. Augustus Rookwood uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że jej nogi zaczęły się trząść, a całe ciało pokrył zimny pot i gęsia skórka.

– Obudziłaś się? Świetnie.

Minął ją i postawił na stoliku tacę z czymś, co wyglądało jak zupa. Ruszył w jej kierunku, ale szybko od niego odeszła i praktycznie wcisnęła się w najbardziej odległy kąt pokoju. Parsknął śmiechem i zbliżył się do niej tak, że czuła jego oddech. Oparł się jedną dłonią o ścianę, a drugą położył tak, że była uwięziona pomiędzy betonem, a nim. Nie miała jak uciec.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Leniwy uśmieszek wypłynął na jego usta. Z bliska mogła mu się przyjrzeć – wcześniej widziała jedynie jego zdjęcie w _Proroku_ i przelotem podczas bitwy w Ministerstwie. Nie była nawet pewna, czy w ogóle podniósł różdżkę w tym czasie. Był brzydki i w jakiś dziwny sposób przypominał jej profesora Snape'a. Także miał przetłuszczone włosy, ale jego były długie, kasztanowe i sięgające prawie pasa. Kilka tłustych kosmyków uderzało jej policzek. Skórę miał równie bladą co Mistrz Eliksirów, ale prócz kilku blizn miał widoczne ślady po młodzieńczym trądziku, przez co wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Długi, wąski nos, wychudzona i pociągła twarz, krzywe, pożółkłe zęby i wąskie oczy koloru sherry powodowały, że był naprawdę nieciekawym widokiem. A gdy się uśmiechał – było widać szaleństwo w jego oczach. Lunę nie było łatwo wystraszyć, ale gdy była w małym pokoiku, bez różdżki i z dala od przyjaciół, za to w towarzystwie Śmierciożercy – bała się. Zwłaszcza gdy mężczyzna pochylił się i szepnął do jej ucha:

– Czego chcę? Hmmm… Wielu rzeczy, ale dobrze by było zacząć od tego, żebyś przestała się tak wyrywać i zjadła coś. – Odsunął się i wskazał jej ręką zupę. – Od dwudziestu czterech godzin leżałaś nieprzytomna i miałaś wstrząs mózgu. Nie powinnaś się rzucać, ptaszyno. Jedz.

Niepewnie podeszła do stolika i powąchała zupę. Rosół, jeśli się nie myliła. Żołądek praktycznie przykleił się jej do kręgosłupa, ale nie była pewna czy bezpiecznie jest się posilić. Zerknęła na Rookwooda, który stał oparty o kolumnę łóżka i obserwował ją z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Uznając, że najwyżej szybciej umrze, wzięła pierwszy łyk i westchnęła, gdy głód nieco ustał. W mgnieniu oka oczyściła talerz i westchnęła, po czym powtórzyła swoje pytanie.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Od ciebie? Niczego konkretnego.

– W takim razie po co mnie trzymasz? I gdzie jest moja różdżka?

Pokiwał palcem, jakby ją karcił.

– Nieładnie, nieładnie. A gdzie: „dziękuję za posiłek"?

– Przepraszam. Dziękuję za posiłek.

Zamrugał ze zdziwienia, a ona nie wiedziała dlaczego – przecież przeprosiła, że była niegrzeczna.

– Jesteś nie do końca zwykła, hę?

– Trochę. W szkole wszyscy nazywają mnie „Pomyluna".

Zaśmiał się i odkryła, że nie może się powstrzymać od chichotu – Augustus Rookwood, Śmierciożerca i zbieg z Azkabanu śmiał się jak astmatyczna hiena z atakiem histerii. Stał tak z kilka minut, walcząc o oddech, a łzy płynęły mu z oczu. Zastanowiła się, czy mogłaby uciec, ale wciąż trzymał różdżkę i wiedziała, że zrobi z niej użytek, gdy tylko się ruszy. Kiedy się uspokoił i otarł oczy, odezwał się.

– Niezły przydomek. Na mnie mówili „Dziób".

– Dlaczego?

– Od tego. – Wskazał dłonią na swoją twarz. – Dzieciaki potrafią być okrutne.

– Raczej. Większość jest bardzo niemiła, ale niektórzy są moimi przyjaciółmi. Chciałabym do nich wrócić.

– Uratowałem ci życie, bo twoi przyjaciele nawet nie zwrócili na ciebie uwagi i skupili się na Potterze. Przeniosłem cię tutaj, opatrzyłem rany, uzdrowiłem i nakarmiłem. Możesz chyba trochę dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, co?

– Czemu mnie uratowałeś? Przecież byliście tam, żeby nas zabić.

– Nie. Byliśmy tam po przepowiednię.

– Więc dlaczego?

– Bo jesteś śliczna, ptaszyno. A mnie szkoda ślicznych rzeczy. Chodź. Pewnie jeszcze jesteś głodna.

Zarumieniła się mocno. To pierwszy raz, jak ktoś jej powiedział coś tak miłego. Nawet Harry, który jej się podobał, nigdy niczego takiego nie zrobił. Ale Rookwood nie powinien tego mówić. Był Śmierciożercą, był zły, a ona miała tylko piętnaście lat. No… Prawie szesnaście, bo październik był za cztery miesiące, ale wciąż była dzieckiem. A jeśli on będzie chciał żeby spłaciła dług życia w naturze? Wiedziała, że jest mu winna życie, ale nie chciała w taki sposób… Ręka, która pojawiła się przed jej oczami wybiła ją z zamyślenia.

– Ruszysz się, czy też nie? Jak chcesz śnić na jawie, to poczekaj, aż będziesz miała pełny żołądek, inaczej zemdlejesz.

– Dlaczego obchodzi cię, co się ze mną stanie?

– Uznaj, że wieloletnia obecność w Azkabanie pomieszała mi w głowie.

– A nie?

– A tak?

Uśmiechnął się przekornie i wyszedł z pokoju. Po dłuższym namyśle ruszyła za nim. Co jej szkodzi? I tak nie miała zbyt wielkiego wpływu na to, co się z nią działo, więc przynajmniej może zachowywać się tak jak zwykle. Kuchnia była niewielka, ale stał tam stół, więc usiadła przy nim.

– Masz bachanki.

– Wiem. Nie chce mi się sprzątać. Szkoda zachodu.

– Lubię bałagan. Gdy jest dużo kurzu, pojawiają się chrobotki skrzeczące i wtedy na nie łapie się Zielonki.

Rookwood spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

– Ty jesteś pewna, że to nie ty byłaś w Azkabanie? Gadasz większe głupoty, niż Bella.

– Dlaczego głupoty? Widziałeś chrobotka?

– Nie.

– Więc dlaczego zakładasz, że go nie ma?

– Bo nie ma.

– To nie jest argument.

– Przeklęci Krukoni. – mruknął, ale po chwili parsknął i pokręcił głową. – Już wiem skąd ta Pomyluna. Jak w ogóle się nazywasz, ptaszyno?

– Luna Lovegood. I raczej jestem zadowolona z tego, że jestem w Ravenclawie. Czytasz „Żonglera"?

– Słuchaj, ja wiem, że kreuję się na wariata i idiotę, ale aż tak nisko nie upadłem.

Zaperzyła się. I miała dziwne wrażenie, że dobrze znał jej imię, zanim spytał o nie.

– Mój tata to wydaje.

– Tak? No, to wyjaśniona tajemnica twoich dziwnych teorii. Jeśli w takim razie bałagan ci nie przeszkadza, to poszukaj sobie jedzenia. I opowiedz mi coś fajnego.

– Dlaczego?

Znowu spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

– Nie miałem zbyt wielu gości w ciągu ostatnich lat. A miła, śliczna dziewczyna jest odpowiednim towarzystwem.

– Jestem tu wbrew mojej woli.

– I co z tego? Ja też byłem w Azkabanie wbrew swojej woli.

– Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam.

– Ja też, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi.

– To dlaczego byłeś w Ministerstwie?

Podrapał się po ramieniu i spojrzał ponuro na stół. Luna była zaniepokojona tym, że tak dobrze czuła się w jego towarzystwie i mogła mówić to, co chciała i nie spotykała się z milczącą dezaprobatą, tylko uśmiechem, który nie był pogardliwy. Nawet jeśli przez to wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar obedrzeć ją ze skóry i śpiewać przy tym pieśni religijne.

– To była cena za uwolnienie. Miałem dosyć Azkabanu. Mniejsza z tym. Opowiedz mi coś, ptaszyno. Co się dzieje w Hogwarcie? Jakieś plotki, a nie Wielce Ważne Informacje. Tych mi nie potrzeba.

Więc zaczęła mu opowiadać o tym, jak poznała Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, i jak nie lubili Umbridge („Mam nadzieję, że nadejdzie taka chwila, że będę mógł się na niej odegrać za to, co mi zrobiła!"), i o Gwardii Dumbleodre'a („Kretyńska nazwa. Co za geniusz ją wymyślił?"), i o niemiłych lekcjach Eliksirów („Tak, Snape zawsze był uroczy."), i jak chciałaby mieć kota, ale tata się nie zgadza („Zawsze chciałem mieć tarantulę, ale wtedy nie wolno było."), i o poszukiwaniach chrapaka krętorogiego („Kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś cię badał?")… Chciała opowiedzieć jeszcze o testralach i jak wspaniale się na nich latało, ale gdy Rookwood wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w nią, głos uwiązł jej w gardle.

– _Animae Declaratus_.

Srebrny promyk uderzył ją w czoło, ale zamiast poczuć ból, czuła jedynie spokój. I to spokój, jakiego nie zaznała od śmierci matki. Z jej gardła popłynęły dwa słowa, których nawet nie zamierzała powiedzieć.

– _Augustus Rookwood._

Uśmiech, jaki jej posłał omal jej nie oślepił. Wyglądał na… szczęśliwego? Nie. Pewnie coś jej się pomyliło, bo chwilę później znów wpatrywał się w kanapkę i odezwał się ponurym głosem:

– Sądzę, że już możesz wracać. – Wyglądał na… złego? Smutnego? Zrezygnowanego?

– Nie rozumiem. Jestem wolna?

Wzruszył ramionami. Ciekawe, czy to przez Azkaban tak szybko zmieniał nastrój, czy też zawsze tak miał.

– Przecież chciałaś. Umiesz się aportować?

– Nie… Dopiero za rok będę mogła podejść do egzaminu.

Skinął głową i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Poczuła, jak łapie ją za łokieć i po chwili stała przed bramą Hogwartu. Kolejny trzask i została sama. Była tak zdziwiona, że nawet nie zauważyła Filcha, który otworzył bramę i krzyczał, żeby właziła, bo on ma wiele innych rzeczy do zrobienia. Idąc do zamku wsunęła dłonie do kieszeni i ze zdziwieniem wyczuła swoją różdżkę. Aż przystanęła i zaczęła się śmiać. Sprawdziła wszędzie, tylko nie w kieszeni, która była magicznie powiększona właśnie po to, żeby móc wygodnie nosić różdżkę! Uczniowie na błoniach nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi – to było normalne, że Luna Lovegood śmieje się do siebie bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. Jednak w drugiej kieszeni znalazła okrągły przedmiot, który wyglądał jak wisiorek. Była do niego przyczepiona karteczka.

_Noś go zawsze przy sobie, ptaszyno. To ważne._ _AR_

Nie zamierzała go zakładać – to mógł być podstęp. Nie zapomniała z kim ma do czynienia.

Pierwsze kroki skierowała do lochów. Miała kilka pytań do Mistrza Eliksirów. Zapukała do drzwi jego gabinetu i po usłyszeniu wściekłego: „Wejść!" nacisnęła klamkę. Snape'owi na jej widok jedynie drgnęło oko.

– Lovegood. Siadaj. Zaraz wrócę, tylko poinformuję dyrektora, że wróciłaś.

Zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi zapewne do jego komnat. Nie było go chwilę, ale gdy się pojawił z powrotem był nieco spokojniejszy.

– Dlaczego jesteś tutaj, a nie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? I dlaczego nie było cię w Ministerstwie? Wszyscy cię szukali. Nie to, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie.

Luna nie bała się profesora Snape'a od pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczyła. Był niemiły i często okrutny, ale nigdy by nie skrzywdził żadnego ucznia i na każdym mu zależało, choć to ukrywał. Luna już dawno nauczyła się nie patrzeć na to, jak ktoś się zachowuje, bo często była to tylko gra.

– Mam do pana pytanie, panie profesorze. Czy zna pan zaklęcie _Animae Declaratus_?

Zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

– Dlaczego pytasz?

– Podczas… Podczas bitwy zostałam tym ugodzona.

Prychnął z pogardą.

– Nie wymyślaj, Lovegood. Nie mogłaś zostać tym trafiona. To zaklęcie na pewno nie jest używane podczas walki.

– Dlaczego?

– A dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć?

– Mógłby pan powiedzieć? To ważne. Proszę, panie profesorze.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Nigdy go o nic nie prosiła. W sumie nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała, więc musiało to mieć dla niej znaczenie. W dodatku po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat wyglądała jak osoba w pełni trzeźwa, nie odurzona narkotykami.

– Jak sobie chcesz, ale oczekuję wytłumaczenia i to dobrego. To zaklęcie rzuca się na kogoś, by zmusić go do wypowiedzenia imienia swojej pokrewnej duszy.

– Pokrewnej duszy?

– Drugiej połówki pomarańczy, miłości twojego życia i tego typu bzdury.

– To… To jest pewne?

– Niestety tak. To czarna magia, Lovegood. I chciałbym wiedzieć jakim cudem ty znasz to zaklęcie.

Kręciło jej się w głowie. Dotąd nigdy nawet nie myślała o tym, że może kogoś takiego znaleźć. Rany, nawet nie myślała o tym! Harry jej się podobał, ale to była po prostu fascynacja. O miłości myślała tylko wtedy, gdy miała na myśli swoich rodziców. A już na pewno nie wpadłaby na to, że jej połówką będzie Śmierciożerca… Siedziała, tępo wpatrując się w biurko Snape'a i nie widziała zmartwionej miny, która na chwilę pojawiła się na jego obliczu.

– Lovegood. – Próbował ją zawołać, ale wydawała się być niemalże w śpiączce. W sumie nie wiedział nawet jakie miała obrażenia. A jeśli nagle dostanie wylewu? Podszedł do niej i potrząsnął ją za ramiona. – Lovegood! – Nic. Siedziała wpatrując się przed siebie i powoli łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach. Dobra, było źle. Nabrał powietrza, by ryknąć, ale w tym momencie otworzyła dłoń i spojrzała na wisiorek, który widział przez siedem lat swojej nauki w Hogwarcie u jednego ze swoich współlokatorów i jedynego człowieka, którego w tamtym czasie mógł nazwać przyjacielem. I wtedy naraz przypomniała mu się pewna sytuacja i połączył ją z pytaniem siedzącej przed nim dziewczyny, która miała medalik jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Było tylko jedno słowo, które przyszło mu na myśl i wypowiedział je z emfazą. – O, kurwa…

I dopiero to wyrwało Lunę z letargu. Snape przeklina? Przeniosła wzrok ze swojej dłoni na bladą jak płótno twarz Mistrza Eliksirów. Widząc jego nieme pytanie skinęła głową. Opanował się, ale wciąż było widać, że jest poruszony. Oparł głowę na dłoni i przemówił tonem, który był tak rozkazujący, że nawet nie pomyślała, że może odmówić.

– Opowiadaj.

Słuchał jej uważnie, ze spokojem i tylko raz zmarszczył czoło, gdy powiedziała, że miała wrażenie, że Rookwood znał jej imię, zanim się przedstawiła.

– … i tak znalazłam ten wisiorek. Nie wiem co z nim zrobić. Przyszłam do pana, panie profesorze, żeby sprawdził pan co to takiego.

Wyciągnął dłoń i przyjrzał się z bliska czemuś, co i tak znał na pamięć. Zawsze zazdrościł Augustusowi (w skrócie nazywanemu Augie, bo na jego imieniu można było sobie język połamać, a było całkowicie nie do wymówienia podczas nawoływania) tego medalika i często mu się przyglądał. Był to wyjątkowo stary przedmiot – datowany na trzecią erę przed Chrystusem – i pochodził z Rzymu, skąd oryginalnie rodzina Rookwooda się wywodziła. Zawieszka była srebrna i układała się w przeróżne symbole, w większości już zapomniane. Na samym dole, w samym środku okręgu ze srebra, była kulka, która przypominała księżyc, i zmieniała swój kolor od intensywnego błękitu do mglistej bieli w zależności od fazy księżyca.

– To nie jest zwykły wisiorek, Lovegood. To potężny przedmiot magiczny, choć na to nie wygląda.

– Taki jak mumbliasty czur?

– Czy mogłabyś choć przez chwilę udawać, że masz wszystkie klepki? – I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o spokojne podejście do sprawy. – Nie do końca znane są jego możliwości, ale ten medalion jest jedyną znaną pozostałością kultu lunarnego. Ten kamień, z którego jest wykonana kulka, to selenit. Rozumiesz? Kult _lunarny_, _selenit_… Luna. Tak, Lovegood, chodzi o ciebie. Nie gap się na mnie, jakbyś nigdy w życiu nie wiedziała, co oznacza twoje imię. Augustus mówił, że dzięki temu ma opiekę rzymskiej bogini księżyca, Luny. Swoją drogą, że nikt, prócz mnie, mu w to nie wierzył. A ja i tak sądziłem, że zawsze przesadza z tą boginią. Niewątpliwie jednak, dzięki niemu jest się odpornym na fizyczne rany. Gdyby, załóżmy, ktoś chciał cię uderzyć, to nie udałoby mu się – zawsze by spudłował. Gdy nosiła go babka Rookwooda pewien czarodziej chciał ją sobie wziąć i próbował ją zgwałcić. Nie udało mu się nawet jej dotknąć. Gdybym miał zgadywać, to spróbowałbym wziąć pod uwagę opcję, że w tym medalionie jest silne zaklęcie ochronne. Ma pewnie wiele innych celów, ale ten jeden udało nam się odkryć.

To musiał być naprawdę potężny przedmiot, skoro Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego z fascynacją, a w jego głosie słychać było podniecenie.

– Skoro więc jest taki ważny, to dlaczego…

Profesor Snape przerwał jej.

– Ile wiesz na temat Rookwooda?

– Został osadzony w Azkabanie za bycie szpiegiem Ministerstwa. Był Niewymownym.

– Nigdy cię to nie zdziwiło?

– Może trochę… Który Niewymowny…

– Nie. Nie chodzi o tę część. Czy nigdy cię nie zdziwiło, że został osadzony w _Azkabanie_ za bycie szpiegiem. Przypomnij sobie nasze prawo.

Z tym nie było problemów. Każde magiczne dziecko, gdy tylko jest w stanie, uczy się prawa, które jest niezmienne od wielu setek lat.

– Za szpiegostwo karą jest pozbawienie człowieka miejsca pracy i wszystkich jego dóbr materialnych. Nie może również ponownie podjąć pracy w miejscu, w którym popełnił zbrodnię. – Wyrecytowała, ale zaraz przyszły argumenty. – Jeśli jednak był Śmierciożercą, to musiał robić coś więcej, niż przekazywać informacje, prawda? A nawet jeśli nie, to wyszłoby to podczas rozprawy.

Snape skinął głową.

– Dobrze myślisz, ale popełniłaś dwa błędy. Po pierwsze – nigdy nie było żadnej rozprawy. Osadzono go od razu. Po drugie – on nie tylko nie robił nic innego, ale nawet nie przekazywał informacji. A przynajmniej nie wiedział o tym.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Był pod wpływem Imperiusa. Wiem, bo byłem przy tym, jak Avery rzucał na niego klątwę. Przyjął Mroczny Znak nie będąc tego świadom. Szpiegował, choć tego nie chciał. To dość tragiczna historia, bo był wspaniałym Niewymownym. Niewielu potrafiło trzymać język za zębami tak jak on.

– Ale co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego? I ten medalion?

Snape zastanowił się nad tym, co może jej powiedzieć, a co lepiej pominąć. Niektóre z ich… ekscesów na pewno nie są warte wspomnienia, ale samą historię może przywołać bez krętactw. Oczywiście jeśli Augie się dowie, to go pewnie zabije. I nie była to figura stylistyczna.

– Rookwood nigdy nie był specjalnie popularny. Był zamknięty w sobie, nieprzyjemny i nigdy nie był przystojny.

Było to spore niedopowiedzenie. On i Augie byli nazywani „oleistym duo", a nawet gdy przestali trzymać się razem każdy z nich miał swoją ksywkę – Smarkerus i Dziób. Czasami lepiej było to znosić we dwójkę i chyba głównie dlatego się „przyjaźnili". Przez większą część szkoły Rookwood wyglądał jak chodząca kolonia pryszczy i przez to żadna dziewczyna nie chciała się do niego zbliżyć. Wyglądał nawet gorzej niż Snape.

– W szóstej klasie nasi dwaj współlokatorzy uznali za niezmiernie… dowcipne rzucić na nas _Animae Declaratus_. Omal nie zostali przyłapani i prawdę mówiąc powinni wylecieć za to. Żaden z nas nie wypowiedział imienia swojej połówki.

– Dlaczego?

– Cóż… Czasami jest tak, że ktoś po prostu nie ma połówki, albo jego pokrewna dusza już umarła. W przypadku twoim i Rookwooda nic się nie stało, bo po prostu jeszcze się nie urodziłaś.

Nie dodał, że dla nich obu było to przybijające doświadczenie, a Avery i Rosier przy każdej okazji im to wypominali.

– Jesteś z października, prawda? 1981 rok?

– Tak. Z piętnastego. Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Dokładnie dwa dni później Avery chciał sobie zażartować z Augiego i ponownie rzucił na niego to zaklęcie, by pokazać innym Śmierciożercom, że nie każda potwora znajdzie swojego amatora. Ku jego zdziwieniu Rookwood powiedział coś, czego nikt nie dosłyszał, bo zbyt głośno się śmiali. Rzadko kiedy wypuszczali go spod klątwy Imperiusa i w tej chwili akurat był wolny. Znałem go wiele lat, ale nigdy nie widziałem jednocześnie takiego szczęścia i przerażenia, jakie pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Czarny Pan chciał wiedzieć, kto jest jego pokrewną duszą, ale Augustus nigdy cię nie wydał. Znosił tortury przez wiele godzin, ale nawet nie pisnął słówka. Został skazany bez wcześniejszej rozprawy, nikt nawet nie chciał go słuchać. Odwiedzałem go czasem w Azkabanie i mogę powiedzieć, że on, tak samo jak Black, zachował zdrowe zmysły. Wiedział, że jest niewinny, ale to wcale nie powodowało, że był szczęśliwy. Jedyną jego radością była myśl o jego pokrewnej duszy, która gdzieś żyła. Tuż przed ucieczką przyniosłem mu egezmplarz „Żonglera", żeby trochę się… rozerwał. Teraz wiem dlaczego tak emocjonalnie zareagował. To był ten numer, w którym twój ojciec wspomina ciebie i waszą wyprawę w poszukiwaniu różnych dziwnych stworzeń.

Czyli wiedział, kim była. Musiał wiedzieć, bo nie tylko było wymienione jej imię i nazwisko, ale ojciec umieścił ich zdjęcie, jak stoją nad odciskiem kopyta rogacza śliskiego – pół parzystnokopytnego, pół ryby.

– To jednak nie wyjaśnia medalionu.

Snape potarł czoło. Ona była za młoda dla Rookwooda. Zbyt niewinna. Nie będzie potrafiła go zrozumieć i szczerze wątpił, by skończyło się to szczęśliwie. Bez względu na to, jak mocno by tego pragnął dla człowieka, z którym… kiedyś się rozumiał.

– Lovegood, czy ty naprawdę jesteś taka głupia, czy ktoś ci płaci za udawanie? Augustus jest samotny. Zawsze był. I jedynym czego pragnął, było znalezienie osoby, która go zaakceptuje i być może pokocha takim, jaki jest. Jako jego pokrewna dusza jesteś właśnie kimś takim. Oddałby _wszystko_, żebyś była bezpieczna. Uprowadzając cię z Ministerstwa pod samym nosem Czarnego Pana dowiódł tego.

Nie chciał brzmieć melodramatycznie, ale miał ochotę powiedzieć: „W tej chwili on nie jest po stronie Zakonu, nie jest po stronie Czarnego Pana. On jest po twojej stronie.". Severus dobrze rozumiał swojego kolegę. Gdyby on kogoś takiego miał, to też zrobiłby co w jego mocy, by była bezpieczna. Oczywiście, Lovegood musiała zadać jakieś pytanie zupełnie niezwiązane z tematem.

– Dlaczego to zaklęcie jest zaliczane jako czarna magia?

– Czy ty chwilowo zamieniłaś się na rozum z Granger i musisz zadawać miliardy pytań? Przecież to proste! Jakbyś się czuła, gdybyś w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat odkryła, że twoją pokrewną duszą jest noworodek? Albo twój brat, gdybyś takiego miała? Albo jakaś kobieta? Tego typu rzeczy się zdarzały i nigdy nie były przyjemne. W dodatku bardzo łatwo jest wykorzystać takie osoby przeciwko sobie, jeśli wie się o ich więzi. Przykładowo, gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się o tobie i cię uwięził, to szantażując Rookwooda twoim bezpieczeństwem, zmusiłby go do robienia rzeczy, na które tamten nie ma zbytniej ochoty. I działałoby to również w drugą stronę.

Musi sobie zapamiętać, żeby nie wspominać o tym Albusowi. Ten na pewno znajdzie sposób, by to wykorzystać. Trzeba się będzie upewnić, że dziewczyna będzie milczeć. Dla Luny myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby być zainteresowany _nią, dla niej_ robić tego typu rzeczy była jednocześnie niepokojąca i przyjemna. Może te całe pokrewne dusze nie są takie złe, jak myślała?

– Dziękuję, panie profesorze. Z mojej strony to wszystko.

– Z mojej również. I… Panno Lovegood, nie może pani _nikomu_ o tym powiedzieć. Rozumiemy się?

– Oczywiście. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, panie profesorze.

Idąc do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zastanawiała się nad całą sytuacją na chłodno. Gdy minął pierwszy szok doszła do wniosku, że nic nie może poradzić na to, że to właśnie Rookwood jest jej pokrewną duszą. Gdyby była Gryfonką, to pewnie buntowała by się z całych sił, ale była Krukonką i już dawno nauczyła się, że nie ma sensu denerwować się z powodu czegoś, na co nie ma wpływu. Wyciągnęła spod szaty srebrny łańcuszek, który dostała po mamie i nałożyła na niego wisiorek. Przyjrzała mu się i uśmiechnęła lekko, po czym – zamiast iść dalej do królestwa pani Pomfrey – ruszyła do sowiarni. Po drodze pożyczyła od jakiegoś ucznia pióro, inkaust i pergamin, obiecując zwrócić. Usiadła pośród sów i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co napisać. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że prawda będzie najlepsza. Nie wiedziała jak zatytułować list, więc przeszła do meritum.

_Bardzo dziękuję Ci za wisiorek. Jest piękny i wiem, że jest dość użyteczny. To miłe z Twojej strony. Dowiedziałam się co za zaklęcie na mnie rzuciłeś. Mogłeś mnie poinformować, bo nieco się zdenerwowałam. Nie sądzę, bym miała wybór, prawda? Domyślam się, że nie tylko dla mnie jest to ciężkie. _

_Uważaj na siebie,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Przeczytała to, co napisała i nie do końca była zadowolona – wszystko było takie… suche. Jednak nie potrafiła napisać lepiej. Wciąż nie była pewna tego, co zamierza z tym zrobić. Zaakceptować? Unikać? Nie chciała od tego uciekać i – wbrew sobie – musiała przyznać, że gdy zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, to jakoś zapomniała o tym wszystkim, o czym powinna pamiętać – o przyjaciołach, rodzinie, jego pochodzeniu i kim dokładnie są. Przywiązała list do nóżki sowy i wysłała. Czując się znacznie lepiej, ze spokojem kilka godzin później wysłuchiwała Harry'ego i jego narzekań. Co było dziwne – patrząc na niego, jej żołądek już nie skręcał się z niepewności. Gdy razem z Ginny wyszły na korytarz jej koleżanka spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

– Byłaś u fryzjera?

– Nie. Tata mówi, że ścinanie włosów podczas nauki w Hogwarcie przynosi pecha. A dlaczego pytasz?

– Bo z tyłu masz jedno pasmo znacznie krótsze.

Przerzuciła włosy przez ramię i zauważyła, że faktycznie. Tylko jak… Parsknęła śmiechem, gdy dotarło to do niej. Mogło być tylko jedno miejsce, w którym znajdowały się jej włosy. Następnego ranka przy śniadaniu ta sama sowa, którą wysłała poprzedniego dnia, wpadła w jej owsiankę. Czując niezdrowe podniecenie odwiązała list i chciwie zaczęła go czytać.

_Powiedzmy, że medalion nie pasował mi do karnacji. Użyteczny? Gdyby nie był, to już dawno leżałby na dnie morza albo w śmietniku. Dlaczego miałbym Cię informować, ptaszyno? Miałem niezłą frajdę widząc Twoją przerażoną minę – wyglądasz wtedy wyjątkowo ciekawie. Wybór? Wybór zawsze masz, ptaszyno. Możesz mnie ignorować i wcale bym Ci się nie dziwił. Jesteś ode mnie znacznie młodsza i cudownie niewinna. Nie zmieniaj się. Z nas dwojga ja będę tym stukniętym. Choć słuchając niektórych Twoich teorii zastanawiam się, czy nie ustąpić Ci miejsca._

_Zawsze na siebie uważam. Choć ostatnio omal nie wpadłem na drzwiczki od kredensu, które zapomniałem zamknąć. W efekcie chcąc je ominąć w ostatniej chwili, wylądowałem na tyłku. Był to dość bolesny upadek zważywszy na brak naturalnych amortyzatorów – do Hagrida mi daleko._

AR

Uśmiechnęła się wyobrażając sobie tę sytuację i nagle poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Podniosła głowę i od razu natknęła się na ponure spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów. Uniósł pytająco brew, a ona skinęła głową. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że lekko się uśmiechnął, ale po chwili skupił się na Harrym, który wszedł do sali. Obróciła się, pomachała przyjacielowi, który był dość przygnębiony – i nic dziwnego – po czym wzięła się za pisanie odpowiedzi.

_Być może mogę Cię unikać, ale nie chciałabym tego robić. Nie lubię uciekać. Przypuszczam, że sytuacja sama się wyklaruje._

_LL_

Kontynuowali korespondencję przez prawie cały następny rok. Luna doszła do wniosku, że tak będzie najlepiej. Po pewnym czasie Augustus nauczył się tolerować (i nie komentować) jej dziwactw, a ona starała się nie zwracać uwagi na co poniektóre… ciekawe wtrącenia, które kazały jej się zastanowić, czy aby na pewno z jego głową wszystko jest w porządku. Gdy napisała, że jest szczęśliwa, bo idzie z Harrym na zabawę świąteczną u profesora Slughorna, jej pokrewna dusza nie odezwał się do niej przez miesiąc. Później tłumaczył się, że mógłby napisać coś, czego by żałował i nie chciał robić z siebie większego idioty, niż już nim jest.

_Tak zachowują się chłopcy w Twoim wieku, ptaszyno. Ja powinienem być ponad tym i jestem wściekły, jak jasna cholera, że nie jestem. _

Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że nazywał ją „ptaszyną" i nawet to lubiła. Snape rzucał jej zaintrygowane spojrzenia podczas lekcji i raz nawet spytał ją, co takiego oni do siebie piszą, że Rookwood śmieje się co chwila na głos – w pełni zapewniając sobie opinię wariata i rujnując spotkania, bo jego śmiech był zaraźliwy (i powodował, że jeśli nawet ktoś się nie zaraził, to śmiał się z samego brzmienia śmiechu mężczyzny).

Niestety. W czerwcu przyszło otrzeźwienie. Dotychczas pisała po prostu z Augustusem Rookwoodem – swoją połówką i kimś, kto został jej przyjacielem. Pod koniec roku stanęła oko w oko z Augustusem Rookwoodem, Śmierciożercą. Nie wiedziała jak, ale poznała go od razu pomimo obszernych szat i maski. To, że zastygł na jej widok tylko potwierdziło jej podejrzenia. Chwilę później ogłuszył Neville'a i obrócił się na pięcie, by uciec. Dogoniła go na błoniach i – podczas gdy w szkole rozgrywała się bitwa – zaciągnęła do Zakazanego Lasu, choć sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Nie była taka świetna w walce, więc pewnie nikomu by nie pomogła, ale jakiś czas później doszła do wniosku, że była strasznie samolubna.

– Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Zdjęła mu maskę i spojrzała w te wąskie oczy koloru sherry, które tak dobrze zapamiętała i, które – nie oszukujmy się – czasami jej się śniły.

– A wyobrażasz sobie, że odmawiam Czarnemu Panu? Już to widzę. „Bo wiesz, Panie, tak sobie myślę, że nie pójdę. Mam ciekawą książkę do przeczytania i muszę wypielić ogródek. Tak? Mogę iść? Świetnie! Prześlę ci pocztą kilka jabłek z mojego drzewka w ramach podziękowań. Wolałbyś śliwki? Nie ma sprawy. A tak przy okazji, czy wspominałem, że jedna z przyjaciółek Pottera jest moją pokrewną duszą? Nie? Cóż… No, to właśnie powiedziałem. O, dlaczego podnosisz różdżkę i wylatuje z niej zielony promień?". Wyciągnął mnie z Azakabnu. Wszystko ma swoją cenę. – Gdy przekrzywiła głowę, by mu się przyjrzeć poczuła coś ciepłego na twarzy. Mężczyzna wciągnął ostro powietrze. – Jesteś ranna, ptaszyno. Daj. Opatrzę.

Gdy wyciągnął do niej dłoń, zrobiła krok w tył.

– Niby dlaczego? To twoi _koledzy_ tak mnie urządzili. Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?

– Bo jestem nienormalny. A teraz uspokój się, bo muszę się upewnić, że nie grozi ci nic poważnego.

Wydawał się być zaniepokojony, choć na swój sposób – uśmiechał się sadystycznie (choć doszła do wniosku, że chyba po prostu tak wygląda) i starał się zbagatelizować całą sprawę.

– Eee, prawie nic tu nie masz. Jakby ktoś ukłuł cię igłą i tyle.

– Może wdać się zakażenie i wtedy…

– Oszczędź mi dzisiaj kolejnych interesujących informacji o nieistniejących stworach.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jak sobie chcesz.

Przesunął dłoń z jej rany na policzek i delikatnie go pogłaskał. Bezwiednie ustawiła twarz tak, by jego dłoń w pełni przylgnęła do jej policzka. Może nie był zły do końca, ale był zły. Jego obecność w Hogwarcie podczas tego ataku tylko to potwierdzała. Był zły, ale i tak nie protestowała, gdy ją do siebie przysunął i przytulił. Potrzebowała tego. Chciała. Człowiek, którego poznała korespondencyjnie podobał jej się i teraz – widząc go tuż przed sobą – nie mogła powstrzymać fali uczuć, które ją zalały. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła się na miejscu. Czuła, że to było _to_. Właściwe, bez względu na to, jak bardzo złe. Stali tak przez chwilę, aż w końcu przestał gładzić jej plecy i delikatnie ją odsunął.

– Muszę iść, ptaszyno. Nie mogą mnie o nic podejrzewać.

Skinęła głową i patrzyła, jak powoli odchodzi – zupełnie, jakby trzymała ich jakaś niewidzialna nić, która napinała się z każdym jego krokiem i powodowała, że każdy następny ruch był dla niego wysiłkiem. Gdy odległość i napięcie były nie do zniesienia, szybko podbiegła, obróciła go i bez większego namysłu pocałowała.

Nigdy tego nie robiła, więc starała się, jak mogła. Dłońmi dotknął jej twarzy i oddał pocałunek – oboje mieli wrażenie, że poza nimi świat nie istnieje. Była w tym desperacja, uczucie i… tęsknota. Dotychczas nawet nie wiedziała, że za nim tęskniła. Luna zastanowiła się ile jeszcze bez niego wytrzyma. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie i Augustus uśmiechnął się w ten przewrotny sposób.

– Cóż… Częściej muszę brać udział w tego typu imprezach, jeśli tak mam być nagradzany.

W odpowiedzi jedynie mocniej się przytuliła.

– Ptaszyno, chętnie bym został. Serio. Jednak pewien stuknięty czarnoksiężnik jest strasznie wrażliwy na punkcie punktualności, a ja i tak trochę nadużyłem jego cierpliwości w ostatnim roku.

Tym razem obróciła się, by nie patrzeć na to, jak znika. Łzy zakręciły się w jej oczach, ale szybko je otarła. To nie był czas na to. Szybko wróciła do zamku i odetchnęła widząc, że nikt z jej przyjaciół nie ucierpiał zbyt mocno. Jedynie Neville wciąż był nieprzytomny, ale wiedziała co mu jest, więc łatwiej było go doprowadzić do porządku. Dwa miesiące później, pod koniec sierpnia, gdy już pracowała z wróżkami i skrzatami domowymi, profesor Snape powiadomił ją, że Rookwood został ranny. Zatrzymał ją po jednym ze spotkań Zakonu i powiedział jej to tak cicho, że prawie go nie usłyszała.

- Leży nieprzytomny, ale nikt się nim nie zajmuje, bo ja jako jedyny wiem gdzie mieszka. Sam bym to zrobił, ale niestety jestem zajęty eliksirami.

Od razu podjęła decyzję. Nie wahała się nawet sekundy. Była potrzebna. Profesor Snape aportował się z nią do domku, który wciąż pamiętała i powiedział jej, że jeśli chciałaby wrócić, to wystarczy skorzystać z kominka i skontaktować się z nim. Weszła do pokoju, w którym kiedyś spała i spojrzała ze smutkiem na leżącego na łóżku mężczyznę. Był w naprawdę kiepskim stanie. Bandaże, byle jak zawinięte wokół piersi, były przesączone krwią na wylot. Był blady, znacznie bardziej niż to było zdrowe, mocno się pocił, miał wysoką gorączkę i wyraźnie cierpiał. Na ten widok serce jej się ścisnęło, ale wzięła się do pracy.

Najpierw podała mu kilka eliksirów, które dał jej profesor – w tym Eliksir Rodwana – a następnie zaczęła obmywać go z krwi i zmieniła bandaże. Przy okazji stwierdziła, że jest bardzo chudy. Za chudy. Pewnie ważył mniej od niej, mimo, że ledwo sięgała mu ramienia. Siedziała przy nim całą noc, co chwila zmieniając zimne okłady. Nie czuła zmęczenia – czuła, że odpocznie dopiero wtedy, gdy się obudzi. Kiedy w końcu nad ranem otworzył oczy, uśmiechnęła się z ulgą.

– Umarłem i jestem w niebie? Tylko nie przypominam sobie, by w jakiejkolwiek wersji nieba wspomniany był kur… eee… cholerny ból.

No, to wystarczyło za odpowiedź na pytanie, czy przypadkiem nie ma problemów z mózgiem.

– Musisz coś wypić i zjeść.

– Zmiana ról? Mam tylko nadzieję, że robisz lepszy rosół ode mnie. Bo… – W tym momencie złapał go atak kaszlu i trwał chwilę, po której ledwo mógł nabrać powietrza. Luna spokojnie się odezwała.

– Gdybyś najpierw coś wypił, a nie mówił z suchym gardłem, to pewnie nic by ci się nie stało.

– Tak, mamusiu.

Szybko zrobiła obiad (miała w tym wprawę – mieszkała tylko z ojcem, bez skrzata domowego, więc to ona odpowiadała za posiłki) i gdy mężczyzna zjadł poczuła, że zaczyna uchodzić z niej zmęczenie i powoli zamykają się jej oczy. Oczywiście to nie uszło jego uwadze.

– Od jak dawna tu jesteś?

– Hmmm… Jakieś dziesięć godzin, jeśli się nie mylę. Stąd jest wspaniały widok na wschód słońca. Prawie widziałam nargle.

– Jesteś niewyspana, ptaszyno. – Ominął komentarz o narglach, parsknął i posunął się, robiąc miejsce. – Pakuj się. Obiecuję, że rączki będę trzymał na kołdrze.

Zarumieniła się, ale była zbyt zmęczona, by się zastanawiać nad ewentualnymi konsekwencjami. Położyła się, zamknęła oczy, westchnęła i po chwili już spała.

Spędziła z nim tydzień – pilnując, by doszedł do siebie – i odkryła, że czuje się tu lepiej niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Spędzili ten czas na rozmowach, śmiechu i okazyjnych czułościach, które nigdy nie wyszły poza pocałunki i gładzenie pleców.

– Jesteś jeszcze młodziutka, ptaszyno. Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać. Poczekam, aż sama do mnie przyjdziesz. – Tłumaczył, gdy spytała go jak to ma dalej wyglądać. Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. – No i zawsze potem będę mógł się chwalić, że przyszła do mnie śliczna, młoda kobieta, która wręcz domagała się ode mnie, bym… ehem, no tak… Podałabyś mi sól?

To był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś nazwał ją kobietą. Nie widział w niej dziecka, które opowiadało bajki. Jednak pomimo tego bardzo uważał na swój język – już odkryła, że uwielbiał przeklinać i używał słów, za które pani Weasley dawno przetrzepałaby mu skórę. W dodatku palił mugolskie papierosy i na jej komentarz, że to zabija komórki mózgowe, odpowiedział, że jej wykłady o narglach tak samo, a jeszcze jakoś żyje. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale te dwie cechy – okropny język i palenie – niesamowicie się jej podobały. Ruch, którym podnosił papieros do ust, przykładał do niego zapalniczkę i brał pierwszy wdech, by odsunąć zapalonego papierosa i dmuchnąć dymem wydał się jej… erotyczny. Lubiła go obserwować podczas mycia naczyń (twierdził, że dzięki robieniu tego sposobem mugoli oszczędza wodę i płaci mniejsze rachunki). Miał nieco gwałtowne ruchy, ale widać było, że wie co robi. Jak każdy Ślizgon wręcz emanował pewnością siebie i bezczelnością, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie był aż takim egoistą. Zauważyła, że najpierw upewnia się, że jej jest wygodnie, że ona ma co zjeść, że już niczego nie potrzebuje, a dopiero wtedy zajmował się sobą. Była to dla niej nowość. Tata, pomimo tego, że bardzo go kochała, najpierw stawiał przed nią mamę, a później poszukiwania. Jej przyjaciele lubili ją, ale Harry, Ron i Hermiona najpierw myśleli o swojej trójce, później o Ginny i Nevillu, a dopiero po nich o niej. Augustus – jak prosił, by go nazywała, bo nienawidził żadnej innej wersji swojego imienia – zawsze myślał o niej i było to bardzo miłe. Ostatniego dnia siedzieli na werandzie – ona oparta o niego i czytającego najnowszego „Żonglera", on palący i wpatrujący się przed siebie.

– Musisz dziś zniknąć?

– Tak. Ma być spotkanie Zakonu. Muszę tam być.

– Jesteś w Zakonie?

Skinęła głową i machnęła różdżką, by wypróbować zaklęcie, które wynalazł jej tata. Na razie jej się nie udawało.

– To trochę kijowo, biorąc pod uwagę kim jestem.

– Wolałbyś, żebym była Śmierciożercą?

– Merlinie, nie! Aczkolwiek dobrze by ci było w tych szatach.

– Nie lubię nosić wełny. Drapie mnie.

Masz wrażliwą skórę, to pewnie stąd. Wiesz… Wiesz, że nie mogę zmienić strony.

– Profesor Snape mógł.

– On jest szpiegiem. Nie powinniście mu ufać. Snape jest dwulicowy i wspaniale udaje.

– Ja mu ufam. Nie wydał mnie Sam-Wiesz-Komu, prawda? A wiedział o tym, że jestem twoją pokrewną duszą. No i to on jest twoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

– Tak. Bo ja mu ufam, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogę, zwłaszcza, że był przy tym jak rzucano na mnie Imperiusa i nic nie zrobił.

– Zmienił się. Lubię go.

– Aż czuję się zazdrosny. – To było rzucone lekkim tonem, więc nie wzięła tego pod uwagę. Wiedziała, że jeśli naprawdę poczuje się zazdrosny, to reakcja będzie znacznie bardziej gwałtowna i nie należy się spodziewać, że ten drugi przeżyje.

– Nie musisz. To ty mi się bardzo podobasz i nie sądzę, żeby to się zmieniło.

Po czym, jakby nie powiedziała czegoś tak ważnego, wróciła do lektury i zmarszczyło czoło. Tata musi ją mieć z powrotem, bo robi tragiczne błędy gramatyczne. O, tu pomylił się z… Nie zdążyła doczytać i podkreślić, kolejnego już, błędu, bo została obrócona przez silne dłonie i pocałowana tak, że prawie uszło z niej całe powietrze. Gazeta wylądowała zapomniana na podłodze, a ona wsunęła dłonie w tłuste włosy Rookwooda i oddała mu pocałunek z całą pasją, na jaką było ją stać. Dzisiaj musi wrócić… Niewiadomo kiedy znów go zobaczy. Przerzuciła nogę tak, że siedziała na nim okrakiem i wtuliła się w niego tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Była aż za bardzo świadoma jego dłoni masujących jej pośladki i erekcji, ale to tylko ją dodatkowo zachęciło. Co było dziwne, bo zwykle była dość rozsądna i powolna. Mężczyzna w pewnym momencie jęknął i odsunął ją od siebie. Spojrzała na niego i aż wciągnęła ostro powietrze. Wyglądał jak drapieżnik, który ma zaraz zaatakować.

– Zejdź ze mnie. Już!

Zbladła i szybko stanęła na drżących nogach. Augustus pochylił się do przodu i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Czy… Czy zrobiłam coś źle?

– Źle? – Parsknął i spojrzał na nią w ten sam sposób, jak przed chwilą. Jego głos był szorstki i zduszony, jakby coś trzymało go za gardło. – Ptaszyno, ty byłaś dobra. Za dobra. Jeszcze chwila i straciłbym nad sobą kontrolę. Sądzę, że to odpowiedni moment na to, żebyś zniknęła. No? Na co czekasz? Zmykaj do kominka.

Gdy kilka minut później stała w gabinecie profesora Snape'a odetchnęła głęboko. Musiała przyznać, że ten intensywny wzrok wzbudził w niej zarówno strach, jak i pożądanie. Jednak strach przeważył i cieszyła się, że przerwał. Nie była na to gotowa i szczerze wątpiła, by była w najbliższym czasie. Drzwi otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Hermiona, narzekająca pod nosem.

– Przynieś pergamin, zrób pięć kociołków… Może jeszcze herbatki do tego? Albo masaż? A może… O, Luna. – Zatrzymała się zdziwiona i przez chwilę najwyraźniej zbierała myśli. – Co tu robisz?

Luna nie umiała kłamać i nie była to jedna z jej lepszych cech. Jednak zauważyła, że gdy tylko zaczyna mówić o teoriach swojego taty wszyscy od razu przestają pytać.

– Szukałam chrobotka skrzeczącego. Widzisz, on zajmuje…

– Fascynujące, ale muszę cię przeprosić. Muszę znaleźć kilka rzeczy i już znikam.

Prawie się uśmiechnęła – jej przyjaciółka przerzucała stado papierów w biurku profesora i wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Po jakimś czasie wszedł Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Granger, ile można…? – Na jej widok zamknął usta. - Lovegood. Jak sytuacja?

– Dobrze. Cały i zdrowy.

– W takim razie co tu jeszcze robisz? Do gabinetu pani Hooch i do Nory! Misja misją, ale nie powinnaś znikać bez słowa, bo ci wszyscy idioci zamartwiają się i mam przez to znacznie więcej pracy, jakby mi brakowało zajęcia. Jakieś elfy nie są tego warte.

Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Czyli to jest wersja oficjalna? Może się tego trzymać. Pierwszy września był dla niej trudny. Bardzo trudny. Rozpoznała go od razu – nikt inny tak się nie ruszał. Walczył z którymś z bliźniaków, ale zauważyła, że nie rzuca Avady Kedavry. Gdy dotarli do peronu był jednym z pierwszych, którzy znaleźli się na zewnątrz. I wtedy to się stało. Pierwszoroczni wybiegli z pociągu i któryś z Śmierciożerców popchnął Augustusa do przodu.

– Zajmijmy się nimi!

Widziała, jak podnosi różdżkę i celuje nią w małego chłopca z blond kręconymi lokami. Błysnął zielony promień i dziecko upadło twarzą naprzód. Niewiele myśląc wyskoczyła z wagonu i natarła na niego.

– _Drętwota! Tarantallagera! Expelliarmus! Furnunculus! Drętwota! __Impedimento! _

Miotała zaklęciami jak szalona, a on nie miał wyboru i musiał się bronić. Gdy zbliżył się na tyle, by go usłyszała, warknął:

– To ja. Uspokój się!

W odpowiedzi złożyła lewą dłoń w pięść i uderzyła go prosto w żołądek. Jak on mógł zabijać dzieci? I _on_ miał być jej pokrewną duszą? Wolne żarty! Zgiął się w pół, ale po chwili rzucał zaklęcie Tarczy, gdy ponownie zaczęła rzucać klątwy. Łzy płynęły po jej policzkach, ale była zbyt wściekła, by o tym myśleć. Nie zaatakował jej ani razu. Jedynie się bronił. Gdy zauważył, że Luna nie zamierza skończyć tego w najbliższej przyszłości – aportował się. Została sama i rozejrzała się dookoła – Śmierciożerców już nie było, za to leżało dużo ciał… Głównie dzieci. Podeszła do blondynka, który za kilka godzin miał być może trafić do jej domu i podniosła go. Wyraz przerażenia zastygł na jego twarzy, a od uderzenia o ziemię miał zdartą skórę po jednej stronie twarzy. Ułożyła go koło innych i, gdy tylko znalazła się w zamku, zamiast iść do Wielkiej Sali poszła do sowiarni. Przyczepiła wisiorek, który od ponad roku nosiła zawsze przy sobie, do nóżki sowy i szepnęła:

– Zanieś to do… do… Do Augustusa Rookwooda. Nie bierz żadnego listu zwrotnego.

Nie chciała go znać. Nigdy nie napisał – najwyraźniej rozumiał ją i za to była mu wdzięczna. Przez cały pierwszy semestr usilnie pracowała nad namówieniem wróżek i skrzatów domowych do walki. Poza tym uśmiechała się i zachowywała tak jak zawsze, choć nie było jej łatwo. Prawie każdą noc miała przepłakaną. Zaczęły się problemy ze snem, bo za każdym razem gdy zamykała oczy widziała różdżkę strzelającą morderczym zaklęciem w małe dziecko. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że tęskniła za nim. Chciała go nienawidzić, chciała go zapomnieć. Nie mogła. Gdy na jednej lekcji Eliksirów omal nie wysadziła sali, profesor Snape kazał jej zostać chwilę.

– Lovegood, co jest? Nie obchodzi mnie twoje życie prywatne, ale wyglądasz okropnie, choć na początku roku wszystko wydawało się w porządku.

Nie chciała mówić, że na początku roku po prostu wmawiała sobie, że to się nie stało i tylko dlatego przeżyła ten czas. Na urodzinach Hermiony siedziała w kącie i starała się rozmawiać z Parvati, ale niezbyt jej to wychodziło. Oczywiście wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni do tego, że często odpływa, ale nikt – NIKT – nie zainteresował się jej powoli pojawiającymi się pod oczami ciemnymi kręgami. Nie była nawet pewna czy ktokolwiek je zauważył. Dlatego pytanie profesora wybiło ją z rytmu i po raz pierwszy od pierwszego września pozwoliła sobie na łzy. Płakała tak długo, aż zrobiło się jej słabo i omal nie spadła z krzesła. Snape złapał ją za ramię i zaczął mówić, choć jego głos wydawał się dochodzić zza grubej ściany.

– Lovegood, opanuj się! Hiperwentylujesz się! USPOKÓJ SIĘ! Kurwa!

Po chwili poczuła, jak coś przemocą jest wlewane do jej gardła. Nagle poczuła spokój i mogła spokojnie odetchnąć. Snape wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymywał przez cały ten czas i usiadł ciężko w krześle.

– Od jak dawna trzymałaś to w sobie?

– Od… ataku na Hogwart Express. On… on… zabił dziecko. Małe dziecko! Jedenastoletniego chłopca!

– Uspokój się, durna dziewucho, bo nie mogę ci podać już niczego innego! To był najsilniejszy eliksir spokoju, jaki w tej chwili posiadam. Jeśli teraz znów wpędzisz się w histerię, to wylądujesz w św. Mungu. – Kiedy wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i w miarę się uspokoiła, odezwał się ponownie. – O czym ty teraz mówisz?

– Roo… On zabił dziecko. – Od chwili, gdy wysłała sowę ani razu nie wymówiła jego imienia i nazwiska. Nawet ich nie powtarzała w myślach. – Dziecko, które nie miało nawet jak się bronić!

– A czego się spodziewałaś? To Śmierciożerca.

Pokręciła głową.

– Nieprawda. On… On jest miły. Dobry.

– Być może. Nie zmienia to faktu, że bierze udział we wszystkich akcjach, jakie wymyśli Czarny Pan. Wiedziałaś o tym, ale niespecjalnie ci to przeszkadzało.

– Kiedy byliśmy tylko we dwójkę… Wcale nie…

– Być może, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że musisz się z tym pogodzić.

– Nie mogę! Panie profesorze ja _nie mogłabym_ być z mordercą dzieci!

Snape obserwował ją uważnie i po chwili skinął głową.

– Być może. Jesteś bardzo niewinna i naiwna, Lovegood i nie rozumiesz pewnych rzeczy. – Uśmiechnął się w duszy rozumiejąc dlaczego Rookwood nawet nie próbował się z nią skontaktować i wyglądał, jak chodząca śmierć. – Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? On jest twoją pokrewną duszą i nic na to nie poradzisz. Bardzo trudno będzie ci bez niego teraz, gdy już go poznałaś.

Luna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Zwykle wszystko było dla niej proste i jednoznaczne. Teraz jednak nie miała pojęcia co powinna zrobić.

– Ja… Będę starała się zapomnieć. Nie mogę z nim być. Po prostu nie mogę.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Masz jednak się wysypiać, bo przy następnej próbie przemeblowania mojej sali dostaniesz taki szlaban, że pożałujesz, że żyjesz. Rozumiemy się?

Skinęła głową i wstała. Gdy była przy drzwiach zawołał ją.

– Jeśli to cię jakoś… _pocieszy_, to on wcale nie chciał tego robić. A teraz, bez ciebie, Lovegood, jest wrakiem. Miłego dnia.

Widząc jej pełną udręki minę uśmiechnął się wrednie. Taaak… To było to. Niech kretynka pomyśli. Miał szczęście, że to nie on wplątał się w związek z o tyle młodszą dziewczyną. To było zbyt problematyczne.

Wigilię Luna nawet się nie zdziwiła nie widząc choćby notki od… od _niego_. I już ją nie bolało. Tak zagłębiła się w pracy i wpływ wróżek był tak uspokajający, że nie czuła już nic poza lekkim zażenowaniem. Była głupia, że nie pomyślała na początku, że przecież był Śmierciożercą. Starał się jej to uświadomić, gdy powiedziała, że jest w Zakonie. Byli wrogami. W Sylwestra trzymając Dean'a za rękę starała się być taka jak zwykle, ale było to trudne. Gdy go pocałowała o północy i próbował wsunąć język w jej usta, odsunęła go. To nie było to. To było tak złe, że aż zakręciły się jej łzy w oczach. Sprawa była beznadziejna.

Gdy dowiedziała się o ataku, który jest planowany poczuła strach. A jeśli coś mu się stanie? A jeśli spotka go na polu bitwy? Będzie potrafiła zrobić mu krzywdę, żeby nie skrzywdził jej przyjaciół? Obawiała się, że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie miała jednak czasu na to, by myśleć o tym. Musiała zwiększyć swoje wysiłki tak bardzo, że wstawała przed wschodem słońca, biegła do Zakazanego Lasu, wracała na ostatnie kilka minut śniadania, szła na lekcje, jadła obiad, odrabiała lekcje, wracała do Lasu, jadła kolację i padała na łóżko, zasypiając kamiennym snem. Nie myślała o nim. Unikała samej myśli o nie myśleniu o nim. Łapała się jednak czasami na tym, że dotyka dłonią tego miejsca, w którym zwykle wisiał medalion. Budziła się codziennie rano spocona, zgrzana i miała wrażenie, że w powietrzu czuje zapach dymu papierosowego. Co, oczywiście, było absurdalne. Za każdym razem gdy widziała profesora Snape'a miała ochotę spytać się go co się dzieje z… z _nim_. Jednak tego nie robiła. Pilnowała się. Wszystko było wspaniale do momentu, w którym jej Mistrz Eliksirów oświadczył, że następnego ranka odbędzie się bitwa. Jej myśli w tym momencie obrały jeden kurs i musiała za nim podążyć. Tak szybko jak się dało aportowała się. Cała się trzęsła z nerwów stojąc przed _jego_ drzwiami. Co powie? Wyrzuci ją? A może… Może zrobi jej krzywdę? Nie. To nie on. Zapukała i wciągnęła powietrze, gdy usłyszała kroki. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i prosto w nią została wycelowana różdżka, która chwilę później upadła na ziemię z bezwładnych palców.

– Ptaszyno…

Wyglądał okropnie – był bledszy, niż zwykle i wyraźnie było widać, że przesadza zarówno z piciem, jak i paleniem. Miała ochotę rzucić mu się w ramiona, tak za nim tęskniła, ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Schyliła się po jego różdżkę i podała mu.

– Wpuścisz mnie?

Bezwiednie odsunął się na bok i mogła wejść do środka. Dom był w opłakanym stanie, a sądziła, że gorzej już nie może wyglądać.

– Zamierzasz podziwiać mój zmysł smaku artystycznego, czy też jego brak, czy może chcesz coś?

– Porozmawiać.

– Chodź do kuchni. Zrobię herbaty, bo na dworze jest kur… ekhem… bardzo zimno. Jeśli jednak chcesz porozmawiać – krzyczał z kuchni – to przynajmniej nie wplątuj w to żadnych chrobotków, świerszczy i nergali.

– Nargli.

– Cokolwiek. – Postawił przed nimi kubki i usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu, po czym wbił wzrok w herbatę. – Nie sypiasz dobrze. Masz sińce pod oczami.

– Ostatnie kilka miesięcy były dla mnie dość… męczące. Jednak nie o tym chciałam porozmawiać.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

Jego sarkazm nie odrzucił jej. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że patrząc na niego nie widziała tego Śmierciożercy, który zabił ślicznego chłopca, tylko widziała zwykłego człowieka, który był jej bliski. Wzięła głęboki wdech – tym pytaniem ryzykowała znacznie więcej, niż siebie.

– Co zmierzasz jutro zrobić?

Nawet nie okazał zdziwienia. Parsknął śmiechem i upił łyk herbaty – prawie wrzątku, tak jak lubił.

– Snape jednak jest wasz, skoro to powiedział.

– Od początku ci mówiłam, że jest po naszej stronie. Co ty zrobisz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– A co mam zrobić? Pójdę tam razem z resztą Śmierciożerców.

– Będziesz zabijał?

Skulił się lekko i rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie.

– Nie będę miał wyboru.

– Mnie też zabijesz, jeśli do tego dojdzie?

– Nie bądź śmieszna! – uderzył pięścią w stół tak, że trochę herbaty się wylało. W jego oczach płonęło szaleństwo. W tej chwili mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę spędził wiele lat w Azkabanie.

– A co mam myśleć? Jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto wygra, to będę jedną z pierwszych ofiar. Z dwojga złego wolę umrzeć przed zobaczeniem tego.

Zacisnął szczęki i wyciągnął papierosa, po czym zapalił go drżącymi rękami. Dopiero po trzecim zaciągnięciu był nieco spokojniejszy.

– Nie doszłoby do tego. Ukryłbym cię.

– Och, i sądzisz, że poszłabym na to?

– Jeśli wygra Zakon, to najprawdopodobniej wyląduję w Azkabanie. Tym razem zasłużenie. Ta opcja bardziej ci się podoba?

– Ilu masz przyjaciół wśród Śmierciożerców?

– Niewielu. Może Snape… Ale to było dawno.

– A dla mnie cały Zakon to przyjaciele. Oddałabym za nich życie i właśnie to zamierzam zrobić, jeśli wszystko będzie szło źle. Dlatego zgłosiłam się do grupy, która będzie przy bramie.

Drugi raz huknął pięścią.

– Czyś ty oszalała, ptaszyno? BRAMA? Tam będzie kurewska powódź całego gówna, jakie Czarny Pan ma do rzucenia!

– Tam będą moi przyjaciele i będę tam przydatna.

– Och, proszę cię. Nie potrafisz dobrze się pojedynkować, jeśli sytuacja sprzed prawie dwóch lat coś ci mówi.

– Dorosłam od tego czasu i wiele się nauczyłam.

Spojrzał na nią z tym dziwnym błyskiem, który widziała u niego za pierwszym razem, gdy go poznała.

– Owszem. Dorosłaś. Pytanie tylko czy nauczyłaś się tyle, by móc przeżyć. Szczerze w to wątpię.

– W takim razie pomóż mi.

– Nie mogę.

– Co cię tam trzyma?

– To jedyny sposób na to, bym był wolny.

– I jedyny sposób na to, by mnie w pełni stracić.

– Nie próbuj mną manipulować, ptaszyno!

– Nie próbuję. Mówię ci jak jest. Nie chcę, by powtórzyła się sytuacja z tym chłopcem. Byłam wściekła. Byłam smutna i… Czułam się zdradzona.

Westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Niczego nie mogę ci obiecać.

– Niczego nie wymagam. Chciałam tylko, żebyś wiedział. Dziękuję za herbatę.

Dopiła i wstała, ignorując jego pełne bólu spojrzenie. Złapał ją za ramię, gdy była w połowie drogi do drzwi. Obrócił ją i szepnął:

– Nie idź.

– Muszę.

– Nie. Zostań. Atak będzie dopiero wieczorem. – Widząc, że wcale jej nie przekonał jego ton stał się desperacki. – Proszę. Zostań ze mną. Tylko dzisiaj.

Westchnęła i przytuliła się do niego. Też nie chciała być sama tej nocy. Między nimi nie miało się nic wydarzyć, ale chciała go mieć koło siebie. Choćby na tę jedną noc. Bez względu na wynik bitwy, jedno z nich miało być skończone.


	2. Chapter 2

Czarny Pan przybył, Severus przywitał się z nim klęcząc na ziemi, po raz pierwszy nie mając z tego powodu żadnych problemów natury fizycznej, i zaczął obserwować resztę, bo jego pan stwierdził, że poczekają jeszcze chwilę z atakiem, bo wampiry coś się spóźniają. Teoria odganiania myśli zdawała się być prawdziwa. Bella i Narcyza rozprawiały o sukni, którą pani Malfoy wczorajszego wieczora kupiła. Lucjusz patrzył na swoją żonę w sposób, który był zdecydowanie jednoznaczny. Mulciber, wieczny naukowiec, stał i czytał jakąś książkę. Rookwood… Cóż, ten zawsze był specyficzny – stał teraz z boku, kiwał się na piętach i podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało, jak „latają ptaszyny, latają i do mnie wracają". Podszedł do niego i po rzuceniu Muffliato syknął:

– Co tu robisz?

– Podziwiam krajobrazy. Co miałbym tu robić?

– A co na to Lovegood?

– Zgodziłaby się ze mną co do tego, że ten widok jest wspaniały, a następnie wyskoczyłaby z tysiącem stworzeń, o których nikt poza nią i jej ojcem nie słyszał, a które mogą tu żyć.

Wbrew sobie prawie się uśmiechnął.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jeśli zaczniesz zabijać jej przyjaciół nigdy ci tego nie przebaczy.

– Od kiedy to zacząłeś się mną martwić, hę? – parsknął i spojrzał na niego z przekorą. – Sądzę, że od momentu, w którym sam zacząłeś mieć swoją panienkę.

Uniósł brew i prychnął.

– Panienkę? Jakoś sobie nie przypominam, bym jakąś miał.

– Stary, ile się znamy? Inni tego nie widzą, ale od jakiegoś czasu chodzisz rozanielony. Znaczy się, na tyle rozanielony, na ile możesz, co oznacza, że nikogo nie przekląłeś od dwóch miesięcy za samo oddychanie. Ostatnim razem tak się zachowywałeś, gdy… Zaraz. Nigdy tak się nie zachowywałeś.

– Ja przynajmniej nie chodzę i nie śpiewam. Mam jeszcze trochę godności.

– E, tam. Godność jest przereklamowana. Wiesz jak fajnie jest widzieć te wszystkie spojrzenia, gdy zaczynam się tak zachowywać?

Zaśmiał się cicho i Snape nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu – Augie miał rozbrajający śmiech. Stali jak dwaj durnie uśmiechając się do siebie, a reszta patrzyła na nich z niepokojem.

– Wiem. Czasami, by przerazić moich uczniów przychodzę szeroko uśmiechnięty. Wyobraź sobie, że samym tym doprowadzam ich do płaczu.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że ja sam pamiętam, że pierwszy raz, gdy się uśmiechnąłeś w Hogwarcie było zaraz po tym, jak złamałeś rękę Potterowi, nie dziwię im się. Niewielu ludzi ma tak sadystyczne poczucie humoru, jak ty.

– Nie pochlebiaj mi. Sam pamiętam twój histeryczny napad śmiechu tuż po tym, jak w siódmej klasie…

– … _przypadkiem_ pozbawiłem Evans ubrania w samym środku obiadu w Wielkiej Sali? – dokończył i zaśmiali się. – Wiesz, szkoda, że zamiast tego nie wybrałem jej kumpeli. Ta przynajmniej miała co pokazać.

– Cóż, ta ryża wywłoka była płaska jak decha i nawet nie posiadała bioder. Często zastanawiałem się czy przypadkiem nie jest jakimś zniewieściałym facetem.

– Ej, buźkę miała ładną.

– Jeśli ktoś lubił piegowate i blade ślicznotki.

– Wolisz blondynki?

– Daj spokój. – Przewrócił oczami i przekrzywił głowę. – Co więc zamierzasz zrobić?

– Kryć jej tyłek, a co mam robić? Jest za ładny, żeby stała mu się krzywda.

– Narazisz się Czarnemu Panu.

– I tak wiem, że jeśli wygramy, to będę pierwszy do odstrzelenia. Wie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem mu posłuszny.

– I mówisz mi to, bo…?

– Bo wiem po czyjej stronie jesteś. Powiedz mi tylko jak mam dojść do błoni nietknięty.

Severus przyjrzał się swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi. Rookwood może i udawał wariata, ale Mistrz Eliksirów potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy kłamał. Tym razem mówił prawdę. Niewielu wiedziało, że kiedy Augie kłamał, to lekko zezował.

– Bądź blisko Czarnego Pana. Pierwsze szeregi zginą od razu.

– O, proszę. Ciekawe. Mam nadzieję, że z przodu znajdzie się nasz kochany szczurek.

Uśmiechnęli się szatańsko.

– Osobiście go tam poleciłem. Jego i Avery'ego.

– A nasz kochany Evan?

– Niestety. Czarny Pan chce mieć Rosiera przy sobie. Chociaż czemu, to nie mam pojęcia.

– Jego zaklęcia obronne.

– Daj spokój, obaj wiemy, że zawsze był w tym beznadziejny.

– Ale świetnie udaje, że wcale tak nie jest. Przy okazji… – zniżył głos i w jego tonie pojawił się lekki strach. – Uczyłeś Zakon pojedynków, prawda?

– Jest dobra. – Od razu zrozumiał o co, a raczej o kogo chodzi Rookwoodowi. – Nic specjalnego, ale lepsza od przeciętnego Śmierciożercy. Możesz zacząć się bać, gdy natrafi na któregoś ze starszych. McNair ostrzy sobie na nią zęby od jakiegoś czasu.

Spojrzenie, jakim Augie obrzucił mężczyznę z toporem mogło się równać z tym, jakie pewnie rzucał bazyliszek. Ale bazyliszek nigdy nie założyłby fioletowej koszuli do szarego krawata. Zmysł estetyczny Severusa zawsze cierpiał, gdy patrzył na swojego kolegę. Dobrze, że tym razem powstrzymał się od krawata w żółte prążki.

– Wiesz w której linii będzie?

– Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał mieć go na oku. Idzie tuż obok ciebie, szósty rząd. Tuż przed Czarnym Panem.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć kogo mam _nie_ atakować?

Zrozumiał w lot i zastanowił się, czy warto jest mu zaufać. Z drugiej strony samo to, co mu powiedział, mogłoby go zabić, więc co mu szkodzi?

– Są cztery osoby, których wolałbym, żebyś nie ruszał.

– Fiuuuu… Aż cztery? Aleś się rozkręcił. Zakładasz harem i nic mi o tym nie mówisz?

Severus rzucił mu odpowiednie spojrzenie, pod którym każdy normalny człowiek już dawno by się skulił, ale zapomniał z kim ma do czynienia i w odpowiedzi dostał jeszcze szerszy i bardziej bezczelny uśmiech. Jeszcze chwila i będzie mógł polecić Augiego do roli Jokera, jako następcę Jacka Nicholsona. W sumie to był jeden z jego ulubionych filmów…

– Ej, stary! Powiesz mi, czy zamierzasz wgapiać się we mnie z miłością? Wiesz, jestem już zajęty.

– Wybacz, ale nie jesteś w moim typie. – Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nie mógł ukryć obrzydzenia na samą myśl o dotknięciu Rookwooda. Cóż… To nie tak, że wyglądał lepiej od niego, tylko… Podobieństwa po prostu się odpychały. – Friedrich, McGonagall, Granger i… i Lupin.

Mina Augiego to był pełen szok i choć przez chwilę wyglądał na normalnego człowieka. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się i Snape westchnął. Nic dobrego nie trwa wiecznie.

– Nie mów! Sypiasz z McGonagall?

Skrzywił się tak mocno, że przez chwilę bał się, że tak mu zostanie na zawsze.

– Ty chyba naprawdę straciłeś mózg w Azkabanie!

– To… grasz w innej lidze?

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że Friedrich zostanie ojcem i Lupin też?

– Nie uwierzę, że zabawiałeś się z przyjaciółką _Wybrańca_ i mi nic… – Widząc jego uniesioną brew zaczął się śmiać. Porażka. Zachowanie godne szóstoklasisty, który słysząc, że kolega ma dziewczynę przy każdej możliwej okazji dźga go łokciem w żebra i uśmiecha się konspiracyjnie. – Otrułeś ją czymś?

– Powiedziałbym, że sama do mnie przyszła i mnie w to wmanewrowała.

– Próbowałeś _Animae Declaratus_?

– Nie. I nawet nie próbuj! – warknął, gdy tamten już otwierał usta. – Po wojnie, jeśli rzecz jasna przeżyję, co jest wysoce wątpliwe, zamierzam ją zostawić i…

Długie i głośne parsknięcie (przypominające rżenie konia) przerwało mu.

– Ty zawsze byłeś taki _szlachetny_, że aż się zastanawiam co robiłeś w Slytherinie! Wykorzystaj sytuację, gdy działa na twoją korzyść.

– A ty niby dlaczego nie próbowałeś zaciągnąć Lovegood do łóżka i nie próbowałeś jej przekonać, że jednak jesteście dla siebie stworzeni, gdy kazała ci się trzymać z daleka? Nie rób mi wykładów, Dziób, kiedy sam nie jesteś lepszy!

– Słuchaj, no, Smarku! Wyjedziesz mi jeszcze raz z tym „Dziobem"…!

– I co? Co mi zrobisz? Polecisz na skargę do mamusi? Albo do Czarnego Pana? „_Panie, bo on mnie przezywa!"_?

Absurdalność tej sytuacji wreszcie do nich dotarła i tak jak stali naprzeciwko siebie z uniesionymi różdżkami, tak któryś z nich parsknął, po chwili zachichotał i w efekcie ryknęli zgodnym śmiechem, który był nieco histeryczny. No, trochę bardziej niż nieco. W efekcie Severus nie mógł utrzymać zaklęcia i wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na nich i po chwili olbrzymy, wilkołaki, Śmierciożercy i sam Czarny Pan – wielka armia czarnoksiężników, która miała napaść na Hogwart – dosłownie zwijali się ze śmiechu stojąc tuż przed polem bitwy. Ludzie opierali się o siebie, by się nie przewrócić (choć niektórym się to nie udało – taki Greyback siedział i trzymał się za brzuch, a łzy płynęły z jego oczu, gdy nie mógł złapać oddechu), olbrzymy dudniły tak, że ziemia się trzęsła, a wampiry, które właśnie przybyły, patrzyły na nich, jak na bandę idiotów. Którą zapewne byli, biorąc pod uwagę ich zachowanie. Mieli być przerażający, mroczni i sadystyczni – a grupa płaczących ze śmiechu wariatów na pewno taka nie była. W końcu Czarny Pan uspokoił się i ryknął:

– Kto będzie się dalej śmiał, zginie tu i teraz! Powinniście być poważni!

Były to niezbyt konsekwentne słowa biorąc pod uwagę, że przed chwilą sam chichrał, ale nikt nie miał odwagi (czy też nie był na tyle głupi) by mu to wypomnieć. Jedynie Rookwood i Snape wymienili się spojrzeniami. Marcus, z wyrazem pogardy niemalże wytatuowanym na jego twarzy, podszedł do Czarnego Pana.

– Jest nas tylko dziesięciu. Reszta zdezerterowała.

– Jak to zdezerterowała?

Wzruszenie ramion.

– Wystraszyli się wróżek, które mają być.

Severus omal się nie uśmiechnął. Nie miało być żadnych wróżek, ale oni nie musieli o tym wiedzieć. Najwidoczniej wampiry były tylko mocne w gębie. Plan Hala i Rona opierał się na pewności, że kiedy wampiry zauważą, że Śmierciożercy przegrywają, to wycofają się. Było to wielce prawdopodobne. Jeśli nie… Merlinie pomóż im wszystkim.

– Severusie. – Czarny Pan zwrócił się do niego i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. – Otwórz bramę. Czas, byśmy złożyli wizytę w Hogwarcie.

Szczerze? Był to najgorszy tekst Złego Charakteru TM jaki Severus kiedykolwiek słyszał.

oXoXoXoXoX

Hermiona aż podskoczyła, gdy ryk śmiechu dotarł do jej uszu. Rozejrzała się nerwowo, ale wychodziło na to, że śmiech dobiegał spod bramy, gdzie zebrali się Śmierciożercy. Spojrzała na Hala, który przełknął ślinę.

– Szykuje się coś naprawdę paskudnego, skoro są tak zadowoleni.

Dziki śmiech trwał i trwał, a Hermiona z każdą sekundą była coraz bardziej podenerwowana. Nie tylko ona. Bill trzymał Fleur blisko siebie i coraz mocniej przyciskał ją do siebie. Luna z kolei nerwowo szarpała za dziwny naszyjnik, którego nikt z nich nie widział od dobrego roku. Ciekawe jaka to okazja, że znowu go założyła?

oXoXoXoXoX

Charlie wrzasnął: „UWAGA!" i ze strachem spojrzała na wampiry, które wyskoczyły przed Śmierciożerców i rzuciły się na nich.

To było piekło. Hermiona nie nadążała z wymachiwaniem różdżką, a wampirzyca, która ją atakowała była szybka i silna. Rzuciła nią o drzewo i w tym samym momencie zobaczyła, że inny wampir rzuca na ziemię Hala. Zrobiło jej się zimno, gdy zauważyła, że Severus, z kamienną twarzą, wpatrując się w nią, zabija wampira i pomaga wstać swojemu przyjacielowi. Okrzyk Śmierciożerców: „ZDRAJCA!" rozbrzmiał w jej uszach, ale jedyne z czego sobie zdawała sprawę, to kobieta, która miała właśnie zamiar wbić swoje zęby w jej szyję. I że została sama. Nie miała nawet sił na zamknięcie oczu i zdziwiła się, gdy zza pleców wampirzycy rozbłysło zielone światło i przeciwniczka padła na nią. Martwa. Szybko ją zrzuciła z siebie i wpatrywała się przerażona w Augustusa Rookwooda, który z sadystycznym uśmiechem pogroził jej palcem.

– Lepiej na siebie uważaj. Szkoda byłoby takiej szyjki.

Po czym pobiegł dalej. Nie przeklinając jej. Była mu winna dług życia.

oXoXoXoXoX

Luna często słyszała, że nie jest najlepszą wojowniczką. Była powolna i nie lubiła zadawać bólu. O ile z młodymi Śmierciożercami dawała sobie radę, o tyle za każdym razem, gdy pojawił się przed nią ktoś bardziej doświadczony – uciekała w miejsce, w którym był ktoś, co do kogo była pewna, że da radę. Nie była to najbardziej honorowa taktyka, ale utrzymywała i ją i innych przy życiu. Ona zajmowała się tymi, na których innym było szkoda sił. Jednak, gdy stanęła przed nią Bellatrix poczuła najprawdziwszy strach. Blokując jej klątwy, choć ledwo-ledwo, rozglądała się w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Nic. Nie było nikogo. Najbliższy był Neville, ale on był równie kiepski jak ona. Zacisnęła zęby i próbowała atakować, ale kobieta była za szybka. Wytrąciła jej różdżkę z ręki, posłała na ziemię i gdy już podnosiła różdżkę, nagle poleciała twarzą do przodu i przekoziołkowała w dół, aż pod nogi Neville'a. Podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się widząc Augustusa, który stał z wysoko uniesioną nogą. Uśmiechał się dziko i krzyknął:

- EJ! LONGBOTTOM! – Chłopak obrócił się i podniósł różdżkę, gdy zauważył co, a właściwie kto leży u jego stóp. Spojrzał z powrotem na Rookwooda, który na nieme pytanie, odpowiedział kolejnym wrzaskiem. – Pomyślałem, że ten prezent powinien ci się spodobać!

Gdy wrzaski czarownicy rozległy się w powietrzu Śmierciożerca spojrzał na nią.

– Jednak wybrałeś moją stronę.

– Tak, tak. A teraz, ptaszyno, podnoś swój zgrabny tyłeczek, bo właśnie moi kumple się skapnęli, że tak nie do końca można mi ufać. Kurde, zawsze słyszałem o kopaniu w dupę, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że to może być takie przyjemne! McNair! Stary! Powiedziałbym, że miło cię widzieć, ale musiałbym skłamać, a mama mnie uczyła… Dobra, uczyła mnie, żeby kłamać, nie oszukujmy się. A może właśnie teraz skłamałem?

– Zamknij się, Rookwood! Mam dosyć twojej gadaniny! – ryknął jego przeciwnik i Luna miała możliwość przyjrzeć się niesamowicie energicznym ruchom, jakie wykonywał Augustus. Był szybki, gwałtowny i tak zrelaksowany, że wydawało się, że on tu jest tylko dla rozrywki. Jednak daleko mu było do profesora Snape'a, którego widziała z miejsca, w którym stała. Jej Mistrz Eliksirów był żywą bronią, całe jego ciało służyło do destrukcji. Rzucał klątwy prawą ręką, lewą łamał nosy, nogami posyłał kopniaki, a wszystko było z taką gracją, że miała wrażenie, że patrzy na wyjątkowo nowoczesny balet.

– Ej, ptaszyno! – Dobrze znany jej głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Wciąż walczył z McNairem, który z każdą chwilą wydawał się być bardziej wściekły. – Przestań podziwiać Snape'a, bo po pierwsze zrobię się zazdrosny, a po drugie nie mogę jednocześnie być zazdrosny, walczyć z tym oto tutaj kretynem i kryć ci tyły. Bez względu na to, jak przyjemnie to krycie tyłów mogłoby wyglądać!

Zaśmiała się i ruszyła na młodą kobietę, która chyba trzy lata temu skończyła Hogwart, jeśli pamięć ją nie myliła. Wiedziała, że mimo własnej walki spogląda na nią i upewnia się, że da sobie radę. Razem, była tego pewna, przeżyją.

oXoXoXoXoX

Wysoki Śmierciożerca, którego skądś znała, próbował wytrącić jej różdżkę z ręki siłą. Nawet jej nie dotknął, tylko jego dłoń jakby ześlizgnęła się po niewidocznej przeszkodzie na kilka centymetrów przed jej skórą. Zawył dziko i zamachnął się, ale nie trafił w jej twarz, więc stracił balans i wylądował z twarzą wciśniętą w ziemię.

– Cóż za brak gracji, Morganie. – Augustus, bez chwili namysłu skierował różdżkę na leżącego mężczyznę. – _Avada Kedavra _i szerokiej drogi! Nie no, kompletny brak manier. Z ręką na kobietę?

Luna uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go uspokajająco po ramieniu.

– Nie martw się. Już niedługo koniec.

– Oby. Jestem kur… eee… bardzo zmęczony.

Przekrzywiła głowę i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Był praktycznie nietknięty, jedynie jego koszula (o wyjątkowo przyjemnym odcieniu fioletu) przesiąknęła krwią, która jednak nie należała do niego.

– Wiesz… Nie musisz się powstrzymywać. Nie jestem dzieckiem. Możesz sobie przeklinać.

– Nie chodzi o twój wiek, ptaszyno. Nie powinno się przeklinać w towarzystwie kobiet. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które moja matka wbiła mi do głowy w sposób dość bolesny. Wolę nie powtarzać tej lekcji.

– Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Będę się czuła lepiej, wiedząc, że czujesz się przy mnie swobodnie.

– No to zajebiście. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się kurewsko mocno powstrzymywałem.

Najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale jego oczy nagle się zwęziły, zacisnął zęby i szarpnął ją mocno za rękę tak, że upadła na ziemię za jego plecami.

– O co ci…?

Głos uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy zauważyła, że idealnie w miejscu, w którym poprzednio stała jest wbity wielki, ciężki topór, który wyglądał na dobrze naostrzony. Jej wzrok powędrował w górę i pisnęła ze strachu, gdy zauważyła McNaira. Z jakiegoś powodu podczas bitwy w Ministerstwie gonił tylko za nią. Bała się go.

– Augie, zejdź mi z drogi. Mój topór chętnie by się zagłębił w tak ładnym ciałku. I nie mówię tylko o głowie.

Rookwood zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce i zauważyła, że obrzucił ją spojrzeniem pełnym strachu.

– Daj spokój, Walden. Szkoda na nią energii.

– Wiem, że jesteś zdrajcą, Dziób. Chcę po prostu troszkę się z nią… pobawić.

– Cóż, masz mały problem. Ja mam to samo w planach, choć moje intencje są pewnie nieco bardziej honorowe niż twoje. Może tylko nieco bardziej, ale zawsze coś. – Ponownie na nią spojrzał. – Ptaszyno, trzymaj się z daleka od tego. Schowaj się gdzieś.

McNair wybuchnął rubasznym śmiechem, który spowodował u niej gęsią skórkę.

– Ptaszyno? HA! Nie mów, że to właśnie ta twoja pokrewna dusza!

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był twój biznes. Słuchaj, mam dość napięty plan na dzień dzisiejszy, więc może skończymy wymieniać uprzejmości i przejdziemy do rzeczy?

– Z chęcią, Dziób. Od dawna…

– Tak, tak. Miałeś ochotę zatopić topór w moim słodkim i pięknym ciele. To już ustaliliśmy. _Avada Kedavra!_

McNair uniknął zielonego promienia z gracją, której zaprzeczały jego gabaryty. Poruszał się zgrabnie i pewnie. I, niestety, wydawał się mieć przewagę nad Augustusem, który od dobrych dwóch godzin prawie cały czas biegał. Był zmęczony i, jak zauważyła, stara się dzielić swoją uwagę pomiędzy pojedynek, a nią. Chciał się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. Powinien skupić się na McNairze! Gdy topór, który mężczyzna trzymał w lewej ręce, minął głowę Rookwooda dosłownie o milimetry czuła, że musi mu pomóc. Przypomniała sobie wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie znała i czekała na odpowiedni moment. Nie lubiła strzelać komukolwiek w plecy, ale to był jedyny sposób na to, żeby się upewnić, że nie trafi rykoszetem drugiego czarodzieja.

– _Drętwota_ – szepnęła i patrzyła jak czerwony promyk uderza w potężne barki. McNair zwalił się na ziemię i Rookwood, który w tym momencie w pełni skupił się na wysyłaniu zaklęcia śmierci, nie zauważył opadającego topora. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie zielony promień uderzył Śmierciożercę i topór wszedł gładko w udo byłego Śmierciożercy. Była przy nim tak szybko, że nie zdążył nawet upaść. Chciał wyciągnąć metal z nogi, ale go powstrzymała.

– Czy cię poj… ehm… Czy ty oszalałaś? Mam zostawić to kur… cholerstwo w nodze?

– Nie wyjmuje się przedmiotu stałego z ciała, bo wtedy leje się krew.

– O, a teraz to pewnie jakieś iluzje?

– To jest nic. Topór działa w tej chwili, jak kurek. Jeśli go wyciągniesz… Biorąc pod uwagę, że to udo, to może się to skończyć naprawdę źle. Umiesz uzdrawiać?

Skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Był strasznie spocony i blady.

– Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry.

– Znajdę jakiegoś magomedyka.

– Jasne, ptaszyno. Bo na pewno będą opatrywać Śmierciożercę!

Rozejrzała się i mignął jej kawałek białej szaty. Zmrużyła oczy i była pewna, że to Mandy. Czy da się ją przekonać?

– Poczekaj tu chwilę.

Wstała i podbiegła do dziewczyny, która składała nogę Remusa. Obok niego leżał trup Greybacka.

– Będzie pan musiał trochę tu poleżeć, profesorze Lupin. Pięć minut, nim to się złoży.

– Dziękuję, panno Brocklehurst.

– Mandy, mogę cię prosić na chwilę?

Nawet nie wiedziała, że jest aż tak zdyszana.

– Czy coś ci jest, Luno?

– Nie mi. Chodź ze mną.

Odeszły kawałek i rozejrzała się czy jest w miarę bezpiecznie. Niedaleko nich Neville walczył z niską, grubą kobietą. Carrow? Chyba tak się nazywała. Mandy pomachała jej ręką przed nosem.

– Luna, to nie czas na odpływanie. Mam mnóstwo roboty. Kogo mam uzdrowić?

– Mandy, ufasz mi?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– Czy jeśli ci pokażę kogo uzdrowić, to zrobisz to? Przysięgam, że ten ktoś jest po naszej stronie! Mogę przysiąc na różdżkę!

Starsza dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i popchnęła ją, by zaczęła iść.

– Nie musisz. Akurat tobie ufam.

Jednak mina jej zrzedła, gdy zobaczyła komu dokładnie ma pomóc.

– Przecież to Rookwood!

– Mandy. – Jej głos był błagający. A jeśli on nie przeżyje? Tego typu rany były śmiertelne, jeśli się ich nie opatrzyło.

– Cóż… Skoro mówisz, że jest po naszej stronie, to muszę ci uwierzyć. Nie prosiłabyś mnie, gdybyś naprawdę w to nie wierzyła. – Spojrzała ponuro na siedzącego na ziemi Śmierciożercę. – Będę musiała to wyjąć, a potem…

– Guzik mnie obchodzi, jak to zrobisz, jeśli w efekcie nie będę miał pamiątki po McNairze na stale zainstalowanej w moim ciele. Obawiam się, że miałby z tego zbyt dużą radość, gdyby, rzecz jasna, miał możliwość się o tym dowiedzieć. I nawet jeśli nie ma takiej możliwości…

Mandy weszła mu w słowo ostrym tonem.

– Muszę się skupić. Mógłby… pan przestać gadać?

– Ależ oczywiście. Już się zamykam. Ani słowa. Nie będziesz nawet…

Luna chrząknęła i dopiero w tym momencie naprawdę się zamknął. Podczas gdy chwilowa uzdrowicielka robiła co trzeba, Luna rozglądała się dokoła, by w razie czego ich obronić. Na szczęście nie musiała tego robić i kilka minut później Augustus stanął na równych nogach i nawet zrobił kilka przysiadów, po czym uśmiechnął się do Mandy, która cofnęła się widząc ten sadystyczny wyraz twarzy.

– Świetna robota. No, to mogę dalej iść kopać tyłki. Ptaszyno, idziesz ze mną?

– Mhm. Dziękuję, Mandy.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na nią w szoku i poruszyła ustami tak, że gdyby mogła mówić, to wyszłoby zdziwione: „Ptaszyno?".

oXoXoXoXoX

Wiadomość o śmierci Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać dotarła do Luny chwilę po tym, jak razem z Augustusem wspólnie wykończyli Morag McDougal i Theodora Notta. Mężczyzna gwizdnął z podziwem.

– No, proszę. Jednak Potterowi się udało.

– Oczywiście, że tak. On jest naprawdę dobry.

– Ptaszyno, bo jeszcze poczuję się zazdrosny.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i zaczęła tańczyć w kółko.

– Nie ma go! Nie ma!

– Wariatka.

Sam jednak uśmiechał się szeroko, ukazując światu pełnię swoich pożółkłych, krzywych zębów i kiwał się na piętach nucąc coś sobie. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na nią i powiedział:

– Szkoda tylko, że to koniec.

Nie chciała o tym myśleć, więc rzuciła się na niego i mocno pocałowała. Oddał jej pocałunek i stali tak przez dłuższy czas, nie przejmując się tym, co się działo dookoła nich. Ludzie krzyczeli, nawoływali się, słychać było okrzyki radości i płacz. Oni jednak nie zwracali na to uwagi. Chcieli mieć dla siebie jak najwięcej czasu. Głośne chrząknięcie tuż obok nich spowodowało, że szybko od siebie odskoczyli i wyciągnęli różdżki w kierunku głosu. Profesor Snape razem z Halem stali i patrzyli na nich – pierwszy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, drugi ze szczerym.

– No, no… Czyż to nie _romantyczne_?

– Smarku, mój _przyjacielu_! – Augustus przyłożył drugiemu mężczyźnie z pięści w twarz.

– Co ty robisz? – krzyknęła i podeszła, chcąc pomóc wstać swojemu nauczycielowi, ale silna ręka Rookwooda złapała ją za nadgarstek.

– Ten skurczybyk omal cię nie zabił! Należy mu się to i o wiele więcej! Nie obchodzi mnie, czy bawisz się w berserkera, czy też nie, Snape, – nie miałeś prawa machać różdżką jak kretyn nie patrząc na to czy to swoi, czy też nie! Pewnie też nie widziałeś, jak twoja słodka Hermiona potyka się o trupa Cynthii Howles, którego rzuciłeś prosto w jej nogi i sunie twarzą po ziemi?

Mistrz Eliksirów zbladł, zacisnął pięści i syknął:

– To nie twoja sprawa! A teraz radzę ci zabierać stąd tyłek, bo Aurorzy są już na terenie Hogwartu.

– I co? Będę uciekał przez resztę życia? Dzięki, ale nie. Do Azkabanu się przyzwyczaiłem.

– Zapowiedzieli, że każdy Śmierciożerca, którego złapią, zostanie ucałowany.

– No to przynajmniej czeka mnie szybki koniec. Swoją drogą zawsze mnie dziwiło, że…

Dalsza część jego przemowy nie trafiała do Luny. Pocałunek Dementora? Augustus miałby… Nie. Ona do tego nie dopuści! Trzeba będzie wykorzystać plan awaryjny. Chciała już go złapać za rękę, gdy donośny głos powstrzymał ją.

– Augustusie Rookwood, jesteś aresztowany za pomoc Temu, KtóregoImienia Się Nie Wymawia, morderstwa i tortury!

– Hollows, prawie się rozczuliłem widząc cię. – Mężczyzna parsknął i wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie. – Jak zwykle na czas, hę? Szkoda, że prawie wszyscy już są pojmani, ale przecież tak czy owak to będzie _wielki sukces Ministerstwa_. No, na co czekasz? Kajdaneczki i do więzienia.

Hollows – Auror z długą, blond brodą obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem.

– Nienawidzę cię, wiesz? Głównie ze względu na twój jęzor.

– A, tak. Za pierwszym razem błagałeś Scrimgeoura, byś mógł mi go wyrwać. Jaka szkoda… Pewnie teraz ty jesteś szefem?

Luna spojrzała błagalnie na swoich dwóch profesorów i bezgłośnie powiedziała: „pomóżcie mi!".

– Żebyś wiedział! I w pierwszej kolejności…

– Pozwolisz pannie Lovegood pożegnać się z Rookwoodem, który uratował jej życie, prawda? – Hal wtrącił się i uśmiechnął szeroko.

– Friedrich! Co ty tu robisz?

– Uczę i postanowiłem wziąć udział w walce. Pozwolisz jej?

– Byle szybko.

Augustus rozłożył ręce i przytuliła się do niego, po czym wsunęła dłoń do kieszeni i aktywowała świstoklik, który nosiła z sobą od pół roku cały czas przy sobie. Sekundę później stali w pokoju, który praktycznie był pusty. Jej towarzysz odsunął się od niej i rozejrzał niepewnie.

– Zanim zaczniesz pytać, to jesteśmy w domu mojej babci od strony mamy. Przeprowadziła się do Ameryki i kiedy zmarła, pół roku temu, ja dostałam go w spadku. Zawsze nosiłam przy sobie świstoklik, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Pokręcił głową.

– To nic nie da, ptaszyno, choć dałbym wiele, by zobaczyć minę Hollowsa! Będą tu w trymiga.

– Nie. Prawo czarodziejskie w Ameryce wyraźnie mówi, że nie deportuje osób oskarżonych o jakiekolwiek zbrodnie pod jednym warunkiem.

– A jaki to warunek?

Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i złamała ją w pół, czując jedynie ukłucie żalu. Rookwood wpatrywał się w nią zszokowany.

– Co…?

– Musimy żyć jak mugole. Jutro pójdziemy do Ministerstwa się zarejestrować i nałożą na nas specjalne zaklęcie, by sprawdzać, czy nie używamy różdżek. Magia bezróżdżkowa jest dla nas dostępna, ale dopóki w Anglii nie oczyszczą nas ze wszystkich zarzutów, w co szczerze wątpię, nie wolno nam nawet dotknąć różdżki. Chyba… Chyba, że nie chcesz?

Zaśmiał się, złamał różdżkę, rzucił ją na podłogę i nawet nie spojrzał na nią – jego oczy były w pełni skupione na Lunie.

– A co z twoją szkołą?

– Pójdę do mugolskiej, albo wezmę kurs ze Stowarzyszenia Salem.

– Będziesz mogła odwiedzić Anglię?

Posmutniała i pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Dopóki jestem poszukiwana za pomoc w ucieczce, jestem współwinna. Nie zobaczę mojego ojca, przyjaciół…

Łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach i starała się je otrzeć, ale silna dłoń powstrzymała ją przed tym. Spojrzała w górę – Augustus był poważny, po raz pierwszy od kiedy go poznała.

– Płacz. Masz do tego pełne prawo. Wiele dla mnie poświęcasz i choć nigdy ci się za to w pełni nie odpłacę, to będę próbował.

W odpowiedzi jedynie wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła mocniej płakać. Wiedziała, że dobrze wybrała, ale… Ale tak jej było smutno!

**A/N: Trochę chaotycznie to wszystko jest, ale żeby było rozsądnie, to musiałabym wkleić całą Ostatnią Bitwę, a przed nią planowanie, a przed nią wszystko inne i w efekcie musielibyście przebrnąć przez całe „Szach mat! czyli HG/SS bez cukru", a to nie było moim zamiarem. Opowiadanie nie jest ukończone bo oni się jeszcze pojawią :)**


End file.
